It was that Smile
by TheyCallMeMr.Pigg
Summary: This girl, the way her eyes sparkled, the way she never stopped smiling, she entranced Draco. Perhaps that was why he hated her so dearly. She made him want to be someone he wasn’t:::Draco/Luna, oneshot, Fluffy-ish...a request...read/review please


**Rawr! new story, one shot and Luna/Draco...First crack. I thought I'd mix it up, plus my friend Tatiana asked me to write one for her...I actually really like it...Please review, I've never writen one like this before, it's new and I want to know how I did...Mr. PiGG thanx you for the suport...X3**

* * *

_Have you ever seen the sky so beautiful colorful, wide and wonderful?_

_Have you ever felt the sun shine so brilliantly raining down, over you and I_

_Have you ever wanted more? Wanted more?_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open,_

_All the possibilities._

_You've got to live with your eyes open,_

_Believe in what you see._

_Think of all the day's you've wasted_

_Worryin wonderin hopelessly hoping_

_Think of all the time ahead_

_Don't hesitate, contemplate, no it's not too late,_

_Have you ever wanted more? Wanted more?_

_Don't you know there's so much more?_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open,_

_All the possibilities,_

_You've got to live with your eyes open,_

_Believe in what you see_

_Tomorrows horizon's full of surprises,_

_Don't let them take your dreams away_

_You've got to keep your mind wide open,_

_All the possibilities,_

_You've got to live with your eyes open,_

_Believe in what you see…..--Annasophia Robb_

**It was that Smile**

He watched her From across the Great hall. What was that girls problem? Draco couldn't figure it out. She was an odd one this Luna Lovegood. Her hair was golden, catching every hint of sun shining from the enchanted sky above them. Her pale, bright skin was glowing and her smile radiating. What the bloody hell was she even smiling about?

Draco's scowl grew the longer he watched her. She was sitting with the Gryffindors. She wasn't from their house, but that didn't matter to her. That odd girl. Those aqua blue eyes, he could see them from all the way across the hall. Blindingly blue. Lit with optimistic orbs. Disgusting.

He slammed his hands on the table and stood abruptly. Turning on a heel he stomped out of the hall with all eyes on him. He gritted his teeth. All eyes accept Luna's.

He had an issue with her impeccably happy personality. She was loopy and he couldn't stand to be in her presence. The optimism she emitted was stifling.

Separating himself from the rest of the school he went out to the lake's edge. It was dank outside, and he wondered if it was going to rain. Grey skies, dark clouds.

" Bloody perfect." He moaned to himself and his own company. Picking up a rock he tossed it hard, it sunk into the water like quicksand. " Stupid rock." He cursed it, plopping down and staring out over the water. Mist hovered over the horizon heavily.

" You know, you were throwing too hard." a soft, humming voice drifted over his shoulder. His head jerked behind him to land eyes on that obnoxious girl. He sneered. " What is it you want Loony?"

She smiled and he lowered his eyebrows. " It's beautiful outside at this time of day." She ignored him. With that singsong voice of hers.

" You're a strange one." He decided to ignore her. He wasn't going to relieve his spot he was there first.

" Your eyes," She said, looking out over the water. She picked up a small rock and threw it out with a swift, effortless motion. Her rock skipped across gracefully. " They are so sad and lonely."

He inhaled a breath. " What are you talking about Lovegood?"

" Your always alone. Even when there are others around you, you look so sad. Me mum, she died when I was young, I used to feel so alone, even when there were others with me. Everything was so loud and crowded and yet so empty, and quiet." She turned to face him, her dangly earring bouncing. Radishes? Were those radishes on her earrings? Strange girl. " But I never gave up hope Draco. My mother wouldn't have liked that. She was always such a free spirit me mum. I want to make her proud. Even to this day." This girl, the way her eyes sparkled, the way she never stopped smiling, she entranced Draco. Perhaps that was why he hated her so dearly. She made him want to be someone he wasn't. He was a Malfoy. He would like to stay a Malfoy.

He sighed to himself. No he wouldn't. He hated having to imitate his fathers every move. It disgusted him. Still, it wasn't imitation anymore, he was almost programmed to do those things now. It was reflex to insult people. It was instinct to be hateful, and vile. It was all just routine.

" Lovegood, " He sighed. " What are you talking about now?" He asked, his shoulders slumping. His defences crumbling.

She grinned, walking over towards where he sat. She walked like she was floating. Light, soft steps. She gently eased down beside him, pulling her knees towards her chest and wrapping her arms around them. " Our seventh years almost over. Harry, Ron and Hermione are all gone. Still gone rather."

He could see the slight bruises that covered her arms, knees and one at the bottom of her chin now that she was closer to him. The death eaters did treat the others much crueler than his tastes. Merciless beating were pointless and did nothing to change the facts. The were out of line on that part of the 'disciplinary' rules.

" You know if you'd just be quite they wouldn't punish you as much." He said, pointing out a particularly nasty bruise at her shoulder, it was barely visible, shrouded by her shirt. But he could tell it was a bad one.

She smiled. " Oh that one," that soft tone always amazed him. " They gave to me because they didn't like me walking past them."

He lowered his eyebrows. " Well, I'm sure they had a reason…" He fell off, failing to find the words to defend such a meaning less act.

" Somethings can't be explained. You just have to take things one step at a time. Not everything is going to be as you want it, but I can't change that. What they do to us is wrong, but don't think it's going to break our spirits. Were stronger than that." She grinned again, averting her attention to the sky just as the first raindrop fell. It hit her on the cheek and she hardly blink.

He gapped at her words, but stood as he felt the raindrops coming faster. She remained seated. " Are you crazy? It's raining." He gasped at her. The rain fell harder and in spite of himself he stood and waited for her answer. " Oh I know. I love the rain. And I have yet to spot a Nargall in it."

Draco's jaw dropped, as he watched her. She was staring at the rain, as it cascaded upon the lake. It was a beautiful site. He sighed. She was a strange girl alright. Rolling his eyes, he sat down beside her. The rain was cold, he was feeling sick already, and he was ruining his robes. He leaned his head back and caught the rain with his cheeks, forehead and nose. They slid off quickly. Only Luna Lovegood would be sitting in the rain.

Only Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy? It was an odd sight. But then again, she was an odd girl, and Draco could learn to live with that. He looked at her and she smiled, the rain completely damping her hair. He smiled, he'd definitely learn to live with that.

**Review if you liked it...One shot, and rather different than most of my others...Requests, Im out, fill me back up again!**


End file.
